Somewhere
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: Song-fic. Vagando por el mundo de la oscuridad, Aqua reflexiona.


Este es mi tributo a Aqua, que en mi opinión es el mejor personaje de Birth by Sleep y ha llegado a ocupar un flamante segundo lugar en mi lista de personajes preferidos de Kingdom Hearts, justo después de Axel.

Porque Xion y Naminé están muy bien y tal, pero: ¡Por fin una tía con ovarios en Kingdom Hearts! :D

La canción es "Somewhere" De Within Temptation, que desde el momento en que vi el capítulo extra del juego decidí que a Aqua le iba que ni pintada. No os la traduzco porque no me gusta eso de poner en media línea la letra en un idioma y en la otra media en otro, así que si no entendéis la letra podéis buscar la traducción.

Os recomiendo que lo leáis escuchando la canción, ya que lo he escrito escuchándola.

Espero que tenga sentido, lo he escrito a las cinco de la madrugada porque no me dejaba dormirme de tantas vueltas que me daba en la cabeza xD

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere<strong>

Aqua caminaba por aquel inhóspito lugar sin prestar realmente atención a su alrededor. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, cuántos minutos, horas, _días_, llevaba andando por aquel estrecho camino suspendo en medio de la más absoluta oscuridad, con sólo algunas tétricas luces intercaladas entre unas lejanas rocas que parecían suspendidas en medio del vacío.

Lost in the darkness  
>Hoping for a sign<br>Instead there's only silence  
>Can't you hear my screams?<p>

Por un momento, por unos breves momentos, había estado a punto de abandonar. Abandonar toda esperanza de salir de aquel abismo, dejar caer la llave espada a un lado y permitir que una de aquellas siniestras criaturas que habitaban el mundo de la oscuridad terminase con la desesperación.

Pero no podía hacerlo.

No podía permitirse abandonar. Por Ventus. Por Terra. Por el Maestro Eraqus. Miró su mano derecha, en la que sostenía la llave espada, aquella llave espada que no era suya, pues la suya la había utilizado para evitar que Terra cayera a aquel abismo con ella. La llave que la protegía allí abajo era la que el Maestro Eraqus le había dejado como legado. No podía dejarla caer sin más, no sólo porque aquello significaría insultar a su maestro, sino porque aquella llave, un día, cuando lograse salir de allí, le permitiría devolver su hogar a su antiguo esplendor. Aquella llave, en aquel momento, era su garantía de que Ventus estaba bien.

Ventus.

Incluso aunque Micky y Yen Sid encontrasen su corazón, ella era la única que podía llegar hasta su cuerpo, la única que podía devolver el corazón de Ventus al lugar donde correspondía. Y era algo que le había prometido. Tardase el tiempo que tardase, le había prometido que ella y Terra volverían con su corazón para despertarlo.

Never stop hoping  
>Need to know where you are<br>But one thing's for sure  
>You're always in my heart<p>

Terra.

Ella era la única que sabía lo que le había sucedido. Si no volvía, nadie sabría nunca que Xehanort había ocupado su cuerpo. Era cierto que Terra seguía ahí, pero no era él quien controlaba el cuerpo. Y Aqua no sabía cómo habría quedado después de que se separaran. Tenía que lograr volver cuanto antes e ir a Vergel Radiante para rescatarlo, esta vez de una vez por todas, y evitar que Xehanort pudiera llevar a cabo cualquiera que fuese su plan.

I'll find you somewhere  
>I'll keep on trying<br>Until my dying day  
>I just need to know<br>Whatever has happened  
>The truth will free my soul<p>

Al principio había intentado mantener una semejanza a una cuenta del tiempo que pasaba, pero tal vez una o dos horas caminando más tarde se había dado cuenta de que era imposible. En aquel lugar el tiempo era algo más inconsistente que en los demás mundos donde había estado, se escapaba de entre sus dedos como finos granos de arena o gotas de agua.

Y eso la asustaba.

Aqua estaba más asustada ante el conocimiento de no saber cuánto tiempo llevaba vagando por la oscuridad de lo que podía llegar a estarlo de la propia oscuridad que la rodeaba o de los monstruos que en ella habitaban. Porque no saber cuánto tiempo había pasado implicaba que podía llevar allí un día o un año y no notaría la diferencia. Podía pasar cualquier cosa y ella no podría evitarlo.

Y nadie sabía que estaba allí.

Nadie podría venir a buscarla, porque el único que la había visto caer era Terra, y Aqua no sabía si en ese momento tendría siquiera la consciencia suficiente como para recordar ese momento.

Más que en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí, deseo estar de vuelta en Tierra de Partida, junto a sus amigos. El Maestro Xehanort, Vanitas, Kingdom Hearts y todo lo sucedido siendo una simple pesadilla.

Lost in the darkness  
>Tried to find your way home<br>I want to embrace you  
>And never let you go<p>

Como ya le parecía que se había vuelto su costumbre desde que estaba allí, Aqua sacó el siemprejuntos y se quedó observándolo por un momento, perdida en recuerdos que ahora parecían tan lejanos y recientes a la vez. Se preguntó dónde habría ido el corazón de Ventus, si habría encontrado algún lugar tranquilo donde descansar mientras esperaba. Se preguntó si Terra seguiría luchando en su propio cuerpo contra Xehanort, como ya había hecho para intentar protegerla de él en Vergel Radiante. Se preguntó si Mickey habría descubierto lo que le había pasado a Terra, si habrían podido ayudarle. Se preguntó… se preguntó si alguien la echaría de menos, si la estarían buscando.

Almost hope you're in heaven  
>So no one can hurt your soul<br>Living in agony  
>Cause I just do not know<br>Where you are

Se llevó una mano a la cara y frotó con fuerza sus ojos, borrando las lágrimas que todavía no habían caído pero que habían comenzado a emborronarle la vista.

No, ahora no era el momento de llorar, se dijo. Tenía que seguir adelante, seguir avanzando por aquel camino serpenteante que parecía no tener fin y esperar, esperar encontrar alguna salida, alguna pista aunque fuese para saber lo que estaba pasando más allá de la oscuridad de aquel mundo.

I'll find you somewhere  
>I'll keep on trying<br>Until my dying day  
>I just need to know<br>Whatever has happened  
>The truth will free my soul<p>

Miró hacia adelante, siguiendo con la vista el camino de piedra cortado en el centro de la nada y se dio cuenta de algo, algo que no había notado hasta el momento: más adelante, tan lejos que casi no se distinguía con la tenue luz, el camino cambiaba. La serpenteante forma de piedra llegaba a un abrupto final en lo que parecía ser una especie de claro, o por lo menos un espacio mucho más ancho de suelo que por el que había estado caminando por un tiempo indefinido.

Al final, había encontrado algo, no todo aquel mundo era exactamente igual.

Wherever you are  
>I won't stop searching<br>Whatever it takes I need to know

Con la resolución de nuevo brillando en sus ojos, Aqua guardó el siemprejuntos, su más preciada posesión, aquello que la mantenía ligada a sus amigos, y siguió caminando entre las sombras. No sabía cuánto tardaría, no sabía contra cuántos más de aquellos extraños enemigos tendría que luchar. Lo único que sabía, era que cumpliría la promesa que le había hecho a Ventus.

Ella y Terra estarían allí para recibirlo cuando despertara.

I'll find you somewhere  
>I'll keep on trying<br>Until my dying day  
>I just need to know<br>Whatever has happened  
>The truth will free my soul<p>

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Es la primera vez que escribo algo de Kingdom Hearts que no está relacionado con Axel y Roxas, y no es lo único que tengo en mente. La verdad es que les he cogido mucho cariño a estos tres, en especial a Aqua.<p>

¿Reviews?


End file.
